Look Who I Found
by EuphoricallySpeaking
Summary: After graduation, Puck left Lima, never to be seen again. 17 years later, the glee club finds out where he is and pays Puck a surprise visit in New York. Puckleberry, Rated T for language and some content.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first time posting a story. I hope you guys like it. Please rate and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The house was quiet with nothing but Billy Joel crooning softly in the background. Puck took a moment to appreciate the silence as he sipped his coffee. Last night had been hectic, with all the kids home, his youngest son dealing with a nasty cold and his wife working later than usual. He had to handle all of that and still try to work on the case he's been trying to close for weeks. Hopefully, today it would all end because he couldn't deal with his client anymore. She was a stubborn, middle aged woman who had just inherited her father's fortune along with her brother and sister. Now they were in a three way war because their father's will had a lot of uncertainties about it. His client would settle for nothing.

He was wearing his favorite dark green dress shirt tucked into grey slacks and black shoes. He decided not to wear a tie, leaving the first two buttons open. The dark green shirt made his eyes pop, his wife always said and he needed all the help he could get dealing with this lady. He never flirted with any other woman but he had no choice but to turn on his Puckerman charm on her. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

He exited the room and slowly descended the stairs into the basement. _His man-cave. _It'd been so long since he'd had his boys down here for a boys night. It was the perfect set up. A couch facing the 72 inch flat screen TV with a surround sound system, pool table and fuseball machine next to each other. His dream room. He had his office in the basement as well, in a connecting room. He entered his office and was greeted with the sight of his ten year old son Ezra sitting in his office chair checking himself out in the mirror. He tilted the mirror to the side, inspecting his mo-hawk, the same one his father sported for most of his childhood.

"Is this what I sent you down here for?" Puck asked with his eyebrows raised.

Not noticing his father enter, Ezra quickly jumped out of his chair and responded, "No, sir. I just couldn't find the folder you sent me down here for."

"So you quit?" Puck asked, gently easing him to the side so that he could take a seat. He began typing on his computer, trying to pull up some files.

"No...Well, yes. Sort of, I looked everywhere," Ezra said sheepishly as he sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk.

Puck laughed, "It's fine. The folder doesn't exist."

"Wait, what? I don't understand," Ezra stammered. "I've been here for like 20 minutes."

"Yeah, think of it sort of as a punishment. Next time, don't come down into my office without permission."

His steel blue eyes widened, "How'd you know?"

"It's my office. I can tell when things don't look right," Puck said, smiling. "But don't sweat it, Z. You can make it up to me by coming to work with me."

"No way, Jose! This punishment was enough payback. I can't go to work with you," Ezra replied, a frown appearing on his face.

"And why not? My job is not that bad. Plus, I kinda need you."

"For what?"

"My client volunteers at her local community center, helping young kids. Supposedly, that's the only time she'll act nice so you need to come and persuade her," Puck said, getting up to receive the papers he just printed.

"Why can't you get Asher?"

Taking a seat, Puck looked as his son, funnily. "Nobody's home, Z. I just put Ari down for his nap. Joey's still working on our picture frames and will stay with him until mom gets back with everyone."

"What?" he exclaimed. "I was supposed to go with Mommy."

"Yeah, she asked where you were and I told her that I had you on punishment. She looked kind of relieved because she didn't have to take you anymore, " he said, matter-of-factually.

"Whatever, Dad! You always like to make up stories to make me think that Mommy doesn't like me," Ezra proclaimed, a bit unsure about whether or not his father was telling the truth.

"If you say so," Puck shrugged.

"Dad, tell the truth!"

"You can ask her when she gets back," Puck said, smirking.

Puck got up and began organizing his briefcase. He put his newly printed papers into it and placed his laptop into his additional messenger bag.

"Alright, go get dressed or else we're going to be late."

Ezra looked down at his golden yellow school shirt, with 'WESTFORD PREP' in big black block letters, and black shorts.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Just wear the dark blue cardigan and khakis that your mother bought you. Wear your nice jeans and pick a polo or button up shirt."

"Just know that the only reason I am going is because I don't want to be left alone with Joey," Ezra said, walking towards the door. "But you owe me big time!"

Puck laughed, "I got you, Z. I'll make it up to you. And your brother is on the nap mat in the living room so check on him too."

"Yes sir," he mumbled as he left the room.

Left alone, Puck looked around the room making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. He wanted to get in and out of his office as fast as possible so that he could come home and spend time with his family. Truth be told, he really did not need Ezra's help all that much; he just wanted to spend some alone time with his first son. When it came to favorites, it was no lie that Ezra seemed to feel closer to his mother. It didn't bother him all that much but he just had to make sure that his son got some alone time with him as well.

Just as he was getting ready to leave, his office phone rang.

"Puckerman speaking."

_"Um, hello. Mr. Puckerman, uh this is P-Patrick, your assistant."_

Puck rolled his eyes. He had hired Patrick about two weeks ago and thought that he would get over his shy and awkward phase, "I told you that you can just call me Puck. What's up?"

_"Oh right, Puck. Um, Mr. McGinty told me to inform you that the meeting was postponed because everyone got sick."_

"What do you mean by everyone got sick?"

_"The dinner that was held last night, I believe you left early. It had tainted pork that your client and her siblings ate so I believe they have some type of food poisoning."_

Puck was quickly overcame with laughter. Last night, he was offered pork and he declined. That night, he was feeling somewhat religious and stayed away from all pork products. It was by sheer luck that he too didn't have food poisoning.

_"Uh...Mr. Pucker- I mean, Puck."_

Still chuckling, he replied, "Oh yeah, tell Lennox and McGinty that I wont be coming in anymore because that's all I had to do today. And I guess whenever you're done with whatever you're doing, you can go home. Bye Patrick." He hung up before he could reply. He placed his messenger bag and briefcase on his office chair. He got out his cellphone and began dialing his wife's cellphone to tell her about the change of plans.

Ezra came barging into the room, his dark skin paler than usual, "DAD!"

"What's wrong?" Puck asked alarmed. "You look like you've seen a ghost""

"There are people upstairs! People I've never met before"

"Upstairs where?" he asked, as moved through his man-cave, looking for his baseball bat.

"In the living room, there's like 15 of them and they're just sitting and talking."

His heart dropped as he thought of his sleeping baby boy, defenseless in a room full of strangers.

"Stay here!" he told Ezra as he raced upstairs, prepared to beat the shit out of anyone who dared to lay a finger on his son.

And what he saw as he entered the living room, left him standing there speechless.

In his living room, speaking in hushed tones, sat the New Directions glee club.

**Well, there's the first chapter. This will probably be a short fic.**


End file.
